PJO truth or dare with friends
by Awosomekid0053
Summary: It has been two months since camp half blood beat the titan kronos. now, they are all relaxing, with a dirty game of truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope you all like it. **

** Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

Today was a normal day in camp so far. It has been two weeks since we beat Kronos, which means two weeks of Annabeth and I dating, which a am really grateful for. And also, since my wish for all the demigods to get claimed, we have gotten so many new people. I even got a half-brother. His name is Andrew. He is really cool. Most of the time, we hang out with all of our other friends before dinner.

Speaking of hanging out, we are all going to play the demigod version of truth or dare today, since we have a free day from all camp activities.

So, we met up at the beach to play.

Andrew, Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie, Drew, Nicole (a new daughter of Aphrodite), Nico, Thalia, and the Stoll brothers will be playing.

"First, I will tell you the rules. If you fail to answer the truth, or fail to do the dare, you have strip one article of clothing. Got it?" said Drew. "Okay, we all get it. So who is going to start?" asked Andrew.

"Since I came up with the idea to meet up and play truth or dare today, I go first." I said

"Truth or dare Connor?"

"Dare!" he proudly said

"Then I dare you to go to Chiron and start flirting with him." I said smiling

"Fine." Connor said

So, Connor went to the archery range where Chiron was. We followed him to make sure he did what he was told to do. "Yes my boy, what do you want?" Chiron said when he saw Connor going to him.

"Chiron!" Connor said in a girly voice "You are looking so hot today. You have really nice biceps, too. Will you call me?" Everyone started laughing hard as Connor was running back to the beach.

When he saw us, he turned a deep shade of pink. "Whatever happened, you will not speak of again. Anyways, it is my turn. Truth or dare Drew?"

"I choose truth."

"*cough* "wuss" *cough*" I said

"Anyways, of all the new demigods, who do you think is the hottest?" Connor asked

"Hmm... well, I will admit that Andrew is kind of cute. KIND OF" said Drew.

"So now it is my turn. Andrew Truth or dare" Drew said

**Well, that is it for my very first chapter of my first Fanfiction. Please R&R. I accept flames**

**I will try to update as soon as possible. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update**

**Andrew's POV**

Aww man. I thought that my luck was going to hold and that anyone but a daughter of Aphrodite especially Drew would call on me.

"So what is it, Andrew? Truth or dare?" asked Drew

"I will go with dare" I said hoping that would be something good. Then, I saw that evil glint in her eyes, and I knew I would have to suffer the consequence of failing to do a dare.

"I dare you to splash Zeus with 20 gallons of water, and shout to Olympus that you did it."

I thought for a moment, and then removed my shirt revealing my secret six-pack. All of a sudden, I felt all of the girls' eyes on me.

"Wow, Andrew. I never knew you had a six-pack." A surprised but familiar voice said.

"Claudia?" I asked. Claudia was another one of the new demigods. We came here at the same time. I don't think she knows, but I have had a crush on her since we first met.

"Who else would it be? You are just like Percy. Both of you are Seaweed Brains. No wonder you guys are brothers." Both Annabeth and her laughed at this.

"Anyways, what are you playing?" she asked. We told her that we were playing truth or dare, and also told her the extended rules. "Sounds exciting. Whose turn is it?"

"Mine" I said. "So, will it truth or dare, Claudia?"

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to go running around the whole camp naked." I said

Everyone started laughing.

She thought for a moment, and took of her shirt exposing her turquoise colored bra.

I think I started drooling, but I don't think anyone noticed that I was drooling.

"So, now it is my turn Travis, truth or dare?" Claudia asked.

"Truth" he said

"Have you ever masturbated" she asked

"Yes" Travis replied. Then, after that, everyone started laughing really hard.

"whatever. My turn. Revenge time" he said

"Andrew truth or dare?"

"Dare" I answered

"I dare you to stab Clarisse with her spear." He said

"fine. It was nice knowing you all" I said

So, I went to Clarisse, snatched her electric spear, and electrocuted her with it.

"fuck you" she said. She took her spear back from me, she pointed it at my chest, and everything after that went all black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews for chapter two. Since some of you requested for another chapter, here it is.**

Claudia's POV

I can't believe that Andrew was such a seaweed brain (just like Percy) and actually did that dare.

I would have rather have seen him in his boxers, though. Oh well,

"I will go for Andrew since he apparently, is not in condition to play for now." I said "So truth or dare Clarisse?" I asked.

"Truth." I guess she figured out that I might get revenge for Andrew. But I still had a plan

"Is it true that you secretly like Percy?" I asked

"Yes" she answered.

We all just stared at her.

"Whatever. She answered. Andrew, truth or dare?" she asked. We were so busy staring at her in shock that we didn't notice Andrew waking up.

"Come on Clarisse, you just stabbed me with an electric spear. And now you want me to go again? Oh well, whatever. Dare." He said

"I dare you to masturbate in front of everyone here." She said.

Andrew though, and then took of his jeans. He looked even sexier than ever. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not even an Aphrodite girl.

"My turn. Truth or dare… Nico." He asked

"dare." He said

"I dare you to kiss any boy of your choice." Andrew said

So, Nico went up to Percy, and kissed him. For about five minutes

"Get a room you gay boys." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Whatever. Claudia, truth or dare?"

"dare" I said

"I dare you to…"

**I will try to update as soon as I can. I am working on two stories at once, so, I might not update for a while. Remember, R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had so much homework from my teachers. **

**Percy's POV**

I really hated Andrew for making Nico and I kiss, and which we thought it was only for a few seconds. So, I hope Nico gets revenge on the girl he liked.

"Truth" Claudia answered.

"Do you secretly have a crush on a kid in this group?" Nico asked _can you come up with a better question than that?_ I asked him in my mind

"Yes." She said

"Now, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Claudia asked

"It's about time someone called on me, and I pick dare." She said

"I dare you to make out with a dog" Claudia said everyone started laughing.

I bet Annabeth didn't want to show her underwear to anyone here, so she went to get a dog, from I don't know where, and started making out with it.

Everyone laughed even harder.

Then she wiped her lips, then said, "Percy, truth or dare"

"Dare" I replied

"I dare you to kiss a boy of _your_ choice." She said

So, as usual, I chickened out and took off my shirt.

"Truth or dare drew?" I asked

"Dare." She said

"I dare you to go up to Mount Olympus and call them bitches, and say they should have never been born" I said

She just took off her shirt without hesitating. I guess she didn't want to get turned to ashes.

"Connor, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare." He stupidly answered. We all, except for Connor, knew never to say dare when a child of Aphrodite asked.

"I dare you to go up to Chiron and—" "Not Chiron again!" Connor interrupted her

"As I was saying, I dare you to go up to Chiron and shoot him with a bow and arrow." She continued

So, Connor, as stupid as he was, went up to Chiron, and nocked up his arrow...

**So, that is it for my fourth chapter. Don't worry, I will update some more for all of you who want me to**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF. BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 5 OF PJO TRUTH OR DARE WITH FRIENDS.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The, Connor nocked his arrow. Then, he let it go. But Chiron sensed it coming, and snatched out of the air, nocked his it, and fired it at Connor's stomach all in less than ten seconds.

The arrow hit its mark, right on Connor's stomach. Luckily, the tip was made out of rubber, so that it only knocked him out.

"Oh dear, I am very sorry, Connor. I need to take you to the infirmary." Chiron said.

Everyone was all laughing. So then, Travis said, "I will go for Connor. So truth or dare… Clarisse?"

"I am not a wimp like all of you guys, so I choose truth." She said.

"Uhhh, Clarisse, you know you picked truth, right?" Andrew said.

"Ya. I know. That is what makes me different from most of you guys. The only ones that picked truth are the awesome people, like me."

"Yeah, whatever, so, is it true that you have seen Hephaestus in his swimsuit, and stared for a while?"

"Uhhh, yes." She answered in a small voice. That was when everyone playing laughed hysterically.

But then, a bright light appeared, and when it was gone, Hephaestus appeared. Then, he went up to Clarisse and randomly said, "You want more of this hot stuff?"

The group (other than Clarisse) was laughing so hard in the background they could barely breathe.

"Can you please go away right now Hephaestus, I really don't want to be picked on, and maybe I can call you later?" Clarisse said.

"Hmph. To think that she liked me." He muttered while disappearing

"Well, that was really funny" Claudia said, still laughing.

"Watch another person appear at a random time, again." Andrew said

Then, another blinding light suddenly appeared. Then out of it, came Thalia.

"See what I mean?!" and Andrew said.

"Hey, Thals." Said Percy. "Long time. How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. At first, I was hunting with Artemis, and the other hunters, and now I was here." She said "who is he?" she demanded, pointing at Andrew

"Oh, he is my little brother, his name is Andrew." Percy said.

"And who is she?" she asked

"That is Claudia." Said Connor

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked

"Playing truth or dare. You wanna play?" Percy asked.

"Fine. Since I am here."

"Okay. So let's get this game started before anymore interruptions." Clarisse grumbled.

**Here it is. I'm sorry if you hated it, and I don't know what to say if you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 of my story. I will heed your suggestions that you suggested in some of your reviews.**

**Percy's POV**

So then we continued the game of truth or dare. It was Clarisse's turn. So, Prissy, truth, or dare?" she asked.

I know, it was a stupid choice, but I said, "dare."

"Then, I dare you to go up to Annabeth and kiss her for 20 seconds." She said.

Then, I thought about it. I know you are thinking, but isn't she your girlfriend, but I thought about it because she just made out with a dog.

But since she was my girlfriend, I just went up to her and kissed her.

Luckily, there wasn't any dog mouth taste in her.

For the rest of the game, she sat next to each other, holding hands.

"So now it is my turn. Claudia, truth or dare." I asked.

"Truth." She said

"Is it true that you still wet the bed at night when you go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, and went as red as the strawberries in the fields, while all of us where laughing our heads off.

"My turn now." she said with a smile that would make me feel really bad for her victim.

"Andrew. I dare you to splash the Olympians with water." She said.

"Of all people. She chooses me to do that" he moaned

"Can't you just face the consequences?" I asked

"Dude! Can't you see! I'm already in my boxers. If I take them off, I won't have any more clothes on. Plus, I hate you now, Claudia." He said

So then, he went up to Olympus in hiding, and splashed Zeus in the face with water, while staying in hiding. Then, he left in a hurry, missing Zeus's hilarious angry face.

So, we went back to the beach to play once again.  
"Thalia, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She said which was a big mistake.

"I dare you to run around the whole camp screaming like a lunatic." He said

She thought about it for a long time, then took off her shirt, revealing her blue bra.

Then she asked, "Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"dare." She said

"I dare you to go up to Dionysus and stab him with your electric spear." She said.

**Right now, I am having a mini poll. Vote on the pairings in your reviews, and I will check be maybe next week and I will put them in. Don't vote on percyxannabeth (Percabeth) because I will already put them in there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of your reviews. And I'm sorry I took longer to update than expected. But here is the next chapter of PJO Truth or Dare With Friends**

**Andrew's POV**

So, we all followed Clarisse (we didn't mean to be stalkers, we just wanted to see if she was actually going to do the dare) to the big house, where Mr. D was playing Pinochle with… himself? Is that even possible? Oh well, lucky for Clarisse that there were no witnesses.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I am playing a very important game of Pinochle?" he asked

"Umm sir… you are just playing against yourself. You aren't playing with anyone else." She answered.

"I know, that is why it is a really important game, what do you want anyways…" he said

He was really surprised when she took out her electric spear, and stabbed Mr. D with it. We all smelt the stench of Mr. D's burnt grapes. As much as we hated him, we felt sorry, and at the same time we were all trying not to laugh so hard until we got to the beach again.

So, a random dolphin came to where we were playing. We all had a very bad suspicion that it was Clarisse.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked

"You… you turned into a dolphin." I said

I don't think I should have said that because that seemed to worsen her mood. So she just wobbled into the ocean, as a full-fledged dolphin.

"Do you think we should make her `welcome to the ocean' entrance horrible for revenge on what she did our first day at Camp?" I asked

"For sure," he answered.

So then, we went into the ocean to do so.

**Claudia's POV**

Well, who can blame them? Clarisse did really bad stuff to Percy and Andrew on their first day. Clarisse tried to drown Percy in a toilet that smells horrible. And she used Andrew as a personal dummy for her electric spear. That day was horrible for him. I bet that Andrew had his insides literally fired from getting stabbed repeatedly (about 256 times, I can't believe I actually counted and never lost count).

"Since Clarisse is gone, who will go for her?"

"Fine, like whatever, I will go. Nico, truth or dare?" Drew asked

"Dare." he said.

"Then I dare you to lick Thalia's ass." She said.

"Fine. Let's go, Thalia. He said. His tone made it sound like he was embarrassed, but the look on his face made it obvious why he did the dare.

So then, they went into the woods holding hands for some reason. I thought hunters of Artemis weren't supposed to liked or date guys anymore.

So, Thalia stripped her pants, and sat a few inches from Nico's face. Nico then started sticking his tongue out and moving it around inside it.

Connor stomped away muttering, "I can't take any of this nonsense anymore."

While we all were distracted, we heard a loud fart. Unfortunately for Nico, Thalia was the one who farted. We all saw that Nico was knocked out from Thalia's gas.

We all laughed so hard, I think we all were crying while laughing.

Then, of all the other times to come, Andrew and Percy came from the water.

"So how did it go?" everyone asked them.

They looked like they had a really fun time beating up Clarisse.

"My brother here made Clarisse swim into a whirlpool that got her so dizzy she swam right into a large trash pile." Percy said

"And Percy froze her in ice, which she still is frozen to this moment." Andrew said. I had a strange feeling that they weren't going to unfreeze her.

"I never knew Percy could freeze people. I only thought that he could just control the waters." Thalia said.

"Well, you just found out." I said.

"Now, Nico is still knocked out, so who is going to go for him?" I asked

"Since I knocked him out, I will just go." Thalia put back her pants and smiled mischievously.

"Now, let us see who will be my next victim…"

**So, yeah, here is chapter 7. Please review.**


End file.
